jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Fett Cloning Program
In 32 BBY Jango Fett was recruited to be the prime clone for an army consisting of Billions of Fett clones.Jango Fett did intend for his clones to destroy the Jedi Order.After the kamino uprising fett clones would certanly still be made but for only 50% of the stormtroopers instead the other 50% was filled with birth-born recruits. Kamino Fett Army The original Clone Army was bred on kamino It took 10 years to make and train the army,Jango designed the armor and weapons his clones would use in the clone wars. Kamino clones receive the best training the galaxy's ever seen.Besides regular infantry Kamino produces all of the clone variants.kamino clones are bred with accelerated aging exept for boba fett however this accelerated aging was cured by kal skirata.fett clones are created on kamino using kamino cloning chambers and later a new type of technology that even surpasses spartii clone tanks.Kamino is were the majority of clones are deployed from during the clone wars,centax-2 is were palatine secretly began making billions of spartii grown fett clones due to them being extemely cheap and faster to make. Centax-2 Fett Army The second Fett Army was made on centax-2 the Fett clones made on centax are cheaper than kamino clones instead of the 10 years needed using the kamino method of cloneing spartii cloning cylinders need only one quick year to make billions of Fett clones though the clones made on centax are more numerous and cheaper than kamino clones they are less trained because they only receive Flash traing on the basics of being a soldier.they secretly began production in 21BBY.centax clones HISTORY In 32 BBY, Jango Fett was recruited by Darth Tyranus—in truth the former Jedi Master Dooku, now a Count of his homeworld of Serenno and a Sith Lord—to be the genetic template for an army of clones being grown on Kamino for the Republic. In addition to donating his genetic material, Fett would stay on with the Kaminoans as a military consultant for the Grand Army of the Republic, passing on many aspects of the Mandalorian culture to his clones; he assisted in the design of the armor worn by the clone troopers, evident in the similarities between their armor and Fett's own, including the distinctive T-visor of their helmets. Fett also helped to create the flash training regiment used to instruct all of the young clones, including in it the traditional Mandalorian song Vode An as a useful tool to help instill within them a sense of purpose, modifying it slightly in order to give it meaning for soldiers serving the Republic.While Fett trained the Alpha-class ARC troopers personally, he recruited a team of one hundred other training sergeants collectively known as the Cuy'val Dar—seventy-five of whom were other Mandalorians—to train the Grand Army's clone commandos.These Mandalorian sergeants, including the likes of Walon Vau, Kal Skirata, and Rav Bralor, were responsible for a massive influx of Mandalorian culture into the clone ranks. Several clones took Mandalorian names for themselves, while others appropriated Mandalorian slang and curses. Others took to Mandalorian songs and chants, like the Dha Werda Verda, as morale boosters. Kal Skirata made a point of teaching his clones about their Mandalorian heritage, and even adopted the six Null ARC troopers and several commandos as his sons per Mandalorian custom.Some clones, however, did not take to their Mandalorian heritage and even came to resent it after Mandalore aligned itself with the Confederacy of Independent Systems and began fighting against the Republic and its clone army. In addition to those clones being produced professionally for the Grand Army, Jango Fett had also commissioned a single clone for himself, possessing none of the genetic modification found in the standard clone troopers, who would act as his son and heir. Fett's clone, Boba, would go on to have a major impact on Mandalorian history. Mandalorian influence within the Grand Army began to wane with the production of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's Second clone amy. Created on Coruscant and it's moon, Centax-2, these troopers are bred using Spaarti cloning cylinders, reaching maturity within a year and receive a shortened flash-training regime which resultes in the loss of their Mandalorian heritage and less proficiency in key areas such as marksmanship.The Centax clones number in the billions due to production rate.